


breathtaking

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Getting Together, M/M, so awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several things happen at once immediately after this: Iwazumi’s ear burn bright red, like a stoplight; Tooru drops the pencil, which falls to the ground with a disproportionately loud thud; their teacher pauses again long enough to send them a scandalized look; and Oikawa Tooru is forever and irreversibly scarred. </p><p>(formerly: @oikawa why)</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> edit 22 May 17: i finally thought of a better title *finger guns*

The teacher’s voice drones on and on, like a lawnmower’s motor, low and monotonous. Her words all sound precisely the same- the same syllables, the same intonation- and Tooru can feel himself going crazy.

Iwazumi is in front of him, lounging across his desk, and Tooru knows him well enough to know that he’s probably barely awake. He grins; time to have some fun.

Tooru grabs a pencil and stretches out to carefully trace the outline of Iwazumi’s shoulders. Iwazumi jumps, swearing softly. Tooru laughs quietly and, before he can slump forward again, traces the same shape along Iwazumi’s back. Iwazumi squirms in his seat.

“Stop it.” he orders under his breath. Tooru snickers in response and does it again.

“Ticklish Iwa-chan?” he asks, teasingly. He trails the pencil across the edge of Iwazumi’s shoulder blade, laughing as Iwazumi arches his back in an attempt to get away.

“What’s going on back there Iwazumi-kun?” the teacher asks sharply, finally noticing him squirming like Chibi-chan in front of the toilets.

“Nothing sensei,” Iwazumi mumbles shamefaced. Tooru giggles- he loves it when Iwa-chan gets in trouble and he doesn’t.

“Do you need to use the bathroom?” Sensei asks. A wave of laughter passes through the class. Tooru doesn’t need to see his face to imagine Iwazumi’s embarrassed glower but he wishes he could all the same. His ears go red and he doesn’t look anyone in the eye and he scowls funnily, like he’s mad but he isn’t. It’s one of the rare times he actually looks cute, instead of just scary.

Sensei moves back to continue her boring monologue on Shakespeare or metal extraction or whatever. Tooru goes back to making Iwazumi squirm.

Iwazumi’s shoulder blades quickly grow boring, and Tooru moves onwards and upwards- to his neck. He pulls Iwazumi’s collar down and starts tracing shapes. Iwazumi squirms, trying to duck away without being too obvious. Tooru is laughing, quietly. His sides are in stitches, which make it rather hard to make Iwazumi shiver.

“Oikawa.” Iwazumi hisses.

“Iwa-chan.” Tooru greets him politely. He travels the pencil along Iwazumi’s neck to where his jaw meets his ear.

“Oikawa.” Iwazumi hisses warningly. Tooru giggles and trails the pencil in circles in the same spot.

“Oikawa-ah.” Iwazumi cuts himself off with a noise- a noise that sounds scarily _sexual_.

Several things happen at once immediately after this: Iwazumi’s ear burn bright red, like a stoplight; Tooru drops the pencil, which falls to the ground with a disproportionately loud thud; their teacher pauses again long enough to send them a scandalized look; and Oikawa Tooru is forever and irreversibly scarred.

 

* * *

 

“You’re overreacting.” Hanamaki later tells him, during lunch. Tooru had pulled him and Matsukawa out of class in the hopes that they would be able to provide some insight. So far though, they’ve just laughed at him.

“You’re supposed to help me!” Tooru wails dramatically, throwing himself across the desk between them.

Makki snorts derisively. “Like how you helped us?” he asks rhetorically.

“Exactly!” Tooru exclaims, suddenly hopeful.

“Oikawa, you locked us in the club room.” Matsukawa sighs.

“And it completely changed your dynamic!” he argues, but everyone present knows it really didn’t- it just pissed them off.

“Listen, you just accidentally discovered Iwazumi sweet spot. What does it matter?” Hanamaki asks. Now it’s time for Tooru to get embarrassed. He doesn’t flush but he does sink in his chair and avoid eye contact.

“Oh my god,” Matsukawa exclaims with a pained expression on his face. “Don’t tell me you _liked_ it.” Tooru doesn’t say anything, and apparently that’s enough.

“Okay, ew!” Hanamaki exclaims and the look on Matsukawa’s face tells Tooru he agrees.

“Matsun, Makki you’ve gotta help me!” Tooru whines, again.

“Listen, bud,” Matsukawa places his hands over Tooru’s. “You are attracted to your best friend. End of story.” he says flatly. Hanamaki nods in agreement.

Tooru takes a moment to think about this. He can’t argue- he is undoubtedly attracted to Iwazumi but, even then...

“I think it’s more than just attraction.” Tooru says, mostly to himself. Hanamaki, who had moved on to continue eating lunch, finds himself utterly astonished with a mouthful of juice that was fated to never see the inside of anyone’s stomach. Instead, it sprayed across the food and people assembled eliciting yells and groans of disgust. 

 

* * *

 

Tooru is _still_ sticky when it is finally time for practice. He glares at Hanamaki across the gym. Focused as he is with his intense hatred of Hanamaki and his juice drinking habits, he doesn’t notice Iwazumi approaching until he claps a hand on Tooru’s shoulder. Tooru jumps, waving his arms wildly, and nearly hits Yahaba in the face.

“Sorry Yaha-chan!” he calls as Iwazumi sighs. He turns back to him and asks, in traditional Oikawa Tooru fashion, “Why do you keep trying to scare me, Iwa-chan?”

Iwazumi ignores him, in typical Iwazumi Hajime fashion. “Three of our classmates asked me what you were doing. Two more of them asked if we were ‘doing something’.” He even includes finger-quotes, what a dork. “Twelve, _twelve_ Oikawa, twelve of your fan girls cornered me on my way here. Twelve.” he repeats, for emphasis. His brows are furrowed and his hand tightens on Tooru’s shoulder. Tooru whines as Iwazumi’s grip starts to get painful.

“Iwa-chan!” he exclaims. “I can’t control my fans!” Iwazumi makes a disgusted noise but thankfully, he lets go.

“Let’s just practice some spikes.” he grumbles and then stalks away, to the closet for the volleyball cart. Tooru follows and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t follow the movement of his legs.

Tooru realizes he’s stopped moving at the same time Hanamaki and Matsukawa do and they laugh at them. He sticks his tongue out at them. They just laugh even harder.

“Come on Trashykawa!” Iwazumi yells from across the gym and Tooru runs to him, flustered. 

 

* * *

 

Somehow Tooru gets through practice, although he’s pretty sure he’s completely destroyed any of his remaining dignity. He ditches Iwazumi with a half-assed excuse of needing to talk to Yahaba. He does try to find him, at least to give his excuse some credibility.

Tooru does find Yahaba, but suddenly he realizes he didn’t really want to see him. He stifles a scream and runs away, back to the gym. He knew Yahaba and Mad Dog-chan were dating but there’s a difference between knowing and seeing them _make out_ and that difference mainly lies in disgust.

Tooru ends up jogging home, hoping the extra exercise would drive away the thoughts of his innocent little creampuff sucking face with _Kyoutani_. 

 

* * *

 

“You’re just upset that you’re not doing any face-sucking of your own.” Hanamaki tells him flatly. Matsukawa laughs and Tooru pouts.

“I’m not jealous of Yaha-chan!” he protests, because he’s not. He’s jealous of both of them- of what they have.

“No, you’ve upset mini-you got a mini-Iwazumi to make out with.” Matsukawa says, rolling his eyes like he doesn’t get paid enough to deal with this bull. Unfortunately, Tooru can’t argue with him.

Luckily, he doesn’t have to because Hanamaki mutters, “Speaking of Iwazumi,” and then a hand clamps down on Tooru’s shoulder. Attached to said hand is a ticked off Iwazumi.

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru exclaims. In his periphery he can see Hanamaki and Matsukawa quickly walk away. He silently calls them cowards; silently because he’s one too.

Iwazumi’s frowning, but not his mad frown. “Why didn’t you wait for me?” Tooru laughs- the fake high pitched on that he knows pisses off Iwazumi to no end.

“Sorry Iwa-chan! I just got distracted- did you know Mimi from year 2 makes the best-” He cuts himself off- because Iwazumi’s shoulders are slumped and he isn’t looking at him.

“Oikawa,” Iwazumi sighs. “Are you- _why_ are you avoiding me?”

The weight of these words pushes Tooru until he’s physically taken a step back. He _has_ been avoiding Iwazumi, but he never once thought- it never crossed his mind- that he would end up _hurting_ Iwazumi.

Iwazumi seems to take his silence as acceptance. He scrubs a hand across his face and then through his hair.”I know we’re not supposed to do everything together- that we don’t _have_ to- but yesterday I was so fucking lonely and I didn’t like it Oikawa. I _hated_ it.”He finally looks up, meeting Tooru’s eyes. “So if you don’t like me anymore tell me so I can go find other friends.”

There’s a silence, as Tooru tries to grapple with his own emotions and all the hurt Iwazumi’s showing him but then Iwazumi takes a step back and Tooru forgets about the “shouldn’t”s and the “can’t”s and just grabs Iwazumi’s hand with both of his. Millions of words run through his head- dramatic, fake, loud- but when he opens his mouth all that comes out is brutally honest. “I like you.” he says and Iwazumi’s eyes widen and he stills, just staring.

“As in...” he trails off but Tooru knows what he’s asking and he nods. Iwazumi laughs- the sort of watery surprised on he does when they win a game he expected to lose. “Okay,” He laughs again- brighter this time. “Okay, I like you too.”

Tooru feels a smile stretch across his face- the ugly goofy _real_ one he hates; the one Iwazumi touches the corner of in seeming wonder. Iwazumi does it again, and grins his own- wide and real and _breathtaking_.

Tooru is _so_ in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> let's pretend this is a sequel to my kurodai week day 1 fill [@oikawa get rekt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6280342) coz i actually really enjoy writing this kind of shit lol


End file.
